


Money Won't Keep You Warm at Night

by Hutch_HawkEye



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Child Abuse, Clint Barton Feels, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Consensual Underage Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt Clint Barton, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Obadiah Is A monster, Poor Tony, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rich Clint Barton, Snarky Tony, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-07 17:19:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hutch_HawkEye/pseuds/Hutch_HawkEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Clint Barton were Rich, while The richest man alive where poor? This story is an AU. Tony Stark a humble waiter's life will Change, Billionaire Clint Barton's life Will Change. Battle harden Irish mob boss Steve Roger's has a heart of Gold.   This story is light/dark, painful/fluffy. Can you handle this roller coaster?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Billionaire Walked into a Bistro

**Author's Note:**

> Marvel owns the characters I'm playing with. I wanted to write something more explicit and graphic than my usual fare. I still want to stay true to my painfully fluffy roots, There will be some very consensual underage sex later. As well as some violence.
> 
> I've been enjoying comments on my previous work and getting to know my readers. Don't be afraid to leave your mark on my work. Let me know what you think. Comments motivate me...OMG im writing prostitue! I write for comments....ahhh lol.

Anthony Edward Stark, did what he could. Life had never been particularly easy for Stark but it's getting better. He was orphaned as a young boy no more than nine. Howard and Maria, were killed in an instant, a drunk drive they'd told him. Howard was a humble factory worker, Maria as seamstress, they hardly made ends meet. When they'd passed, there are had been no savings to pass on. What little there was was seized by the government to settle a debt. Young Anthony Stark was placed in foster care. 

None of his placements where good, but none were as horrible as Obadiah Stane. When Stane wasn't working him to exhaustion, he was molesting him behind closed doors. Obadiah painted the picture of dotting Dad for the public, but behind the walls of Stane Manor, he was the Devil Incarnate. Every night he endured whatever twisted form of perversion hit Obadiah's fancy, when the disgusting old man would finally pass out from to much sex and even more booze, Anthony would push and shove the substantially larger man off him and limp to the shower. He'd spent an hour in the water, so hot it almost scolded. He never felt clean but at least he didn't smell like that twisted bastard. The day Anthony Stark turned 13, the abuse came to an end as Obadiah forced his swollen member into the boy's throat he bit down with everything he had. He bit until he tasted the coppery tang of blood, as soon as the old man curled in on himself with a harsh animalistic pained wail, Anthony ran as if the very flames of hell were licking at his heels. Luck was on his side, Obadiah hand't made him undress. He bursted out the door and ran into the darkness of night.

That was one year ago. He spent a month living on the street, until he found shelter for homeless children in New York. Children old enough they'd be hard to find fosters or adoptive parents for, but young enough they shouldn't live on there own. Anthony received lessons in Writing and Math, He had a cot with an itchy blanket and he got a warm meal each night. It wasn't exactly pleasant but it wasn't the hell he'd lived in before. On his 15th birthday he was evicted from the shelter. 

It was another three months living on the streets, sneaking into a local boxing gym during the night to shower and hand wash his clothes. He'd hand them on the heater to dry while he showered. Anthony Stark maybe homeless but he refused to be a bum. After the first month he'd managed to be hired as a bus boy at a small Bistro. It was another two months before he was able to secure a very low rent studio apartment. The place was a dump, the wallpaper was garish and peeling off the walls, there where mystery stains on the carpet and he's pretty sure his roommates are mice. The bathroom's tub, toilet and sink are an attractively terrible avocado and the drains are rusted. But it was home.

Throughout the year, He'd convinced his landlord to let him rip off the wallpaper. He'd bought a couple slate grey cans of paint on sale at home depot and he'd scrubbed the carpet to an inch of it's life to remove those horrid stains. Four months into working he'd bought a twin sized mattress and even built a bed frame out of pallets he'd recycled from the bistro. He even had his own milk crate shelving unit. Tony as they started calling him at work, because the older bartenders name was Anthony worked his way up to waiter. He even got a 50 cent raise on his 16th birthday. The extra the extra $4 a day helped Tony out quite a bit he was able to get a new pack of underwear and a pair of pants at the end of the month. Life was going ok and that's when it happened.

Tony was carrying an order a table when he saw him walk in. He was a clean cut blonde, if Tony had to call his hairstyle anything it'd be a longer than average crew cut. It wasn't a Forrest Gump, but it'd still pass military inspection. He wore a well tailored silver grey suit that cost what he'd make for the year, with a black shirt and tie and he held a light brown business trench coat over his forearm. He was blabbering into his cell in clipped tones and took the nearest empty table for two. The Bistro was a seat yourself gig, Tony rolled his eyes before heading back to the kitchen and through the hallway to relieve himself. He'd been holding a hot piss for going on two hours already. One his way out, he was assigned "cellphone's" table.

Tony stood politely and waited for the man to finish tearing the unfortunate women on the other end of the phone a new one, after placing his water on the table. Tony held back a few winces at the venom spewing from the man's mouth. When he was done with his phone call and turned his eyes on Tony, Tony couldn't help but notice them and hold their gaze. From far away one would assume them to be blue, but they weren't. They were a blue hazel, like a deep sea blue with whirls of striking green and hints of honey brown. Tony snapped himself out of his trip through "cellphone's" eyes.

" Welcome to Bistro '88, My name is Tony and I'll be your waiting for tonight. The soup of the day is a pretty hearty chicken noodle. Can I get you anything to drink?" Tony said then waited for the man to peruse the drink menu.

" Scotch, Three Fingers, hold the rocks"

" Bell's, Label 5 or William Lawson's " 

" Label 5 " The man said in a somewhat condescending manner

" Very Well, should I also bring a colour page and some crayons to match your childish attitude, sir" Tony said sweetly while still holding a no-nonsense tone before walking away toward the bar. Tony missed the smile that twitched on the man's face at his comment.

Tony returned a few minutes later with the man's drink and took his order. The man had decided on a Garlic and Butter Shrimp pasta with a side of Garlic Toast. Tony went back and checked on the man periodically, between eating a grilled cheese sandwich, while trying to finish school work from the correspondence high school classes he was taking in the corner. "Cellphone" happened to be the only patron in the bistro. Tony chose Grilled cheese because it happened to be the cheapest thing on the menu. Cellphone eventually left, and Tony was finally able to lock up after washing the man's dish and utensils and resetting the table. The rest of the employees had left at 9:30 when the kitchen closes. The manager left the keys with Tony and allowed his diner to finish his meal. 

When Tony made it out of the Bistro at 10:00 he was faced with the same man once more discussing something on the phone. However he wasn't yelling nor was he condescending the man's voice was surprisingly almost soft. When the man once more turned around and caught eyes with Tony he roughly said 

" What?"

" Nothing, I was just locking up. Did you forget something?"

" No"

" Oh well Goodnight then"

" Can you tell me where the Pub is? It'll take two hours for dispatch to send me another driver"

" Well Steve Roger's place is about 20 minutes from here, if you want to go to the Bronx. Because around here it's really not the bar scene."

" As in the head of the Irish Mob, No Thanks!" The Man said shocked

" It was just a suggestion. He's really not a bad guy. He's been trying to legitimize the family businesses, but he's got a lot of opposition. It's probably not much different than running a large scale company like Barton Enterprises or something. You'd have schmooze and win over the board, but unlike the board just being able to say NO, the board can pretty much put you in the ground. Though the pub isn't the best spot since Royce O'Riley still holds most of the power there. Roger's inherited it, I don't think even he really wanted to be the head of the irish mob. He can't leave and hand the reins over to O'Riley because the bronx will get real bad, real fast. " Tony said absentmindedly.

" How the fuck do you know this stuff?" 

" Er, Well Roger's owns a boxing gym just outside of the bronx, He mostly runs it hands on and he sometimes lets me train on the bags and jump rope. You hear a lot of shit, when you take time to listen and figure out your surroundings." Tony said, like being in close proximity to a mob boss was no big deal.

" You're a weird young man" was all the man offered.

" The world takes all sorts" Tony said before turning and walking up the street towards his apartment. The rain started to come down hard and Tony huffed and cursed his good nature that his parents instilled in him before their accident. Tony turned around walked down the to the man who'd already turned his jacket collar up.

" Come ON!" Tony called to him

" I'm not going to leave you to sing in the rain for the next two hours" The man seemed to think about it before walking over. They both walked in the rain, Tony leading the way.

" Aren't you Cold?" The man said gesturing to Tony's obvious lack of a sweater, let alone a jacket. It was late October and he was only wearing his white shirt and black dress pants from work.

" I'm fine" it was kind of a lie, Tony was quite cold but had learned to ignore it.

Tony opened the building door with his key and lead the man up the rickety steps to his third floor and opening apartment #15

" I'll give you the grand tour" Tony said and made a sweeping motion with his arm and closing the door behind the man.

" I don't have a tv, there is no computer and I don't have Wifi or probably any of the creature comforts your used to. There might be a deck of cards on the crate shelves somewhere. Play Solitaire or read a book or something, you can hang your jacket on the door. I'm going to shower. Tony said while stripping out of his shirt and tie before heading to the bathroom.

'Damn this guy talks a lot' was all Clint could think, although he did take time to appreciate the view as Tony the wait walked by with his black slacks riding low on his hips. He had some decent muscle on his body, probably from boxing with mobsters. He was on the skinny side probably a little to skinny if you asked Clint Barton. Clint took time to wander around the apartment. It was a shitty apartment, but Clint could appreciate what Tony had done to make it look better. The pallet bed didn't look all that bad. Clint took time to check the text books on the small counter in the kitchen. 

' Computer Science 12 M'  
' Computer Engineering 12 M'  
' Intro to Robotics 11M'  
' Calculus 12 U'  
' English 12 U'

Clint felt a small blossom of respect for the waiter, for taking a course overload while also holding down a job. He continued over the milk rate shelving unit. A couple photos in a stack caught his eye. A young couple probably Tony's parents, Tony looked a lot like his father but had his mothers ears. There was a picture of a young small Tony maybe three sound a sleep with his little butt canted in the air. He was sprawled on his father's chest. His father's hand was on his head, as if he'd been running his fingers through Tony's hair, while the other hung off the sofa brushing the floor. Clint allowed himself a soft smile, his own Father would never had allowed such a thing to happen. Another photo showed probably a 7 year old Tony covered from the head to toe in mud, holding a giant frog up. Smiling proudly at his amphibious friend, while the boy's mother was caught mid scream. At the bottom of the stack, the program from their shared funeral 7 years ago. Clint also found out Tony Stark was only 16 tears old. Clint furiously wiped his eyes, ridding them of their errant tears. Clint heard the shower shut off and quickly sat on the corner of the bed and started checking his work email on his iPhone.

Tony came out of the bathroom, hair still damp wearing faded red plaid pyjama bottoms and a threadbare white t-shirt. Clint really shouldn't be following this train of thought, but he found the young man to be quite a fine looking fellah, but he did. Tony asked him if he needed anything and if Tony had it or could do it, he would. At that, Clint felt like a total dick for being so condescending to the kid. Because here Tony was trying to be nice, trying to make him feel comfortable even though Clint wasn't all that nice to him. Clint had told Tony know and Tony picked up the Calculus textbook, pulled a red binder from the crate shelf and them pulled a pencil from a cup before sitting with his back against the wall and doing homework. They made some small talk mostly Clint telling him easier ways to solve certain problems. 

Clint received a text, from the driving company, his driver would be at his current location in 15 minutes. Clint looked over to Tony and let the second soft smile grace his face for the night. Tony had fallen asleep, having drifted further down the wall so his books were spread across his chest and thighs while his feet hung off the bed at his knees. Clint shook him gently and chuckled when Tony didn't even stir. Clint picked the books up, quickly wrote the proper solutions for the three problems Tony didn't solve correctly on another page of paper and an explanation of how to arrive the correct conclusion. He then tore out a second piece of paper and jotted down a note. Clint set the note on the wire spool that served as a night table. Clint realized Tony wasn't much shorter than he was and he likely would wake up wrecked if he stayed sleeping that way the whole night. Clint kneeled one knee on the bed and picked Tony up bridal style and put him down properly. Clint smiled when the young man nuzzled his face into his thin pillow. Taking the thin Dinosaur blanket from the foot of the bed, he covered him up. Clint mused the blanket must of been something his mother had made. Once Tony was tucked in, He couldn't help it, Clint gently kissed Tony's sleep warm cheek. Before locking Tony's apartment door from the inside and seeing himself out.

Tony woke up at six the next morning, feeling rather well rested. He was curled around his pillow and cuddled in his Dino blanket. Tony could of sworn he was doing homework after work. Then he remembered cellphone guy, then he caught sight of a note on his end table with Tony written on the front. Tony opened unfolded it and read it. 

Tony,  
I want to thank you for your hospitality last night. You were truly a top tier waiter, even though I wasn't a top tier diner. I probably would of left my ass in the rain. I really do appreciate you welcoming me into your humble abode, so I could wait for my driver.  
I want to apologize, I was something of a dick last night. I'm not good with people. I don't even really have friends, just people I schmooze with for business sake. The closest thing I have to friends are probably the A.I that runs my home and my German Shepherd Coulson, And Coulson bites me when he thinks I'm being a Dick.  
P.S  
Take a butter knife and pop the gate of your vent. I left you an envelope, I never did give you a tip at the Bistro. Consider it your Tip. That way you can't try and give it back to me. I figure you can use it buy a coat, a bit of clothes, some food, The TI-83 calculator you actually need for your calculus course and maybe a bus pass to. I'll back to the Bistro tonight at 7. 

\- Clint .F. Barton  
Barton Enterprise

 

Tony's eyes practically bulged out of his head, Clint Barton the illustrious billionaire had been in his apartment. He knew the name and about the man. He was something of a mathematical prodigy and genius. His contributions to science were legendary and he had the leading edge in telecommunications, robotics and artificial intelligence. He was in his course textbook. After the initial shock wore off, Tony deduced Cell…Clint had put him to bed. Tony was oddly touched and followed Clint instructions to remove the grate and found and envelope with $3000 in sequential hundreds. Tony would use $1000 of it for what Clint said, then he'd put the rest in the bank and use it for rent.

Tony was excited by the prospect of seeing Clint tonight. Tony was an honest guy, he found Clint completely bang worthy. He was really starting to wonder what those lips would taste like.


	2. A Delicate Shift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint comes for dinner, Steve Gets Shot and The Winter Soldier visits Tony. Things are changing a delicate shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For Reading

On the way home, all Clint could think about was the boy. Clint wasn't entirely too sure why and what it was that drew him to Tony like a moth to a flame. He could admit, the young man was attractive with his runner's build, that was starting to fill out quite nicely. Those deep soulful brown eyes that inspire of what was obviously a tough life still held a beautiful sparkle and hair that Clint wondered if it felt as soft as it looked. Perhaps it was the young man's work ethic and power to survive when faced with adversity. But mostly the young man didn't seem to tolerate Clint Barton's attitude or his bullshit and had no issue shutting him down with quick well placed barbs.

When Clint's private elevator opened on the penthouse floor of his tower. He was greeted by Coulson. The dog gave him a "where the hell have you been?" look as he pawed at his bowl before nosing it over to his feet. Clint chuckled and took the bowl to the kitchen to fill it to the brim with a mixture of kibble and some cooked plain chicken chunks. At the sight and scent of the chicken Clint could hear Coulson's tail happily thumping against the fridge door. Clint patted his pup's head before putting the dish on the floor and fondly shaking his head when Coulson dug into his dinner.

Clint set about in his office working through the list of emails that had been forwarded to him, by his secretary Natasha. To be honest Clint could never tell if Natasha were fond of him or just put up with him. He finished and worked on on the designs for a self-restoring metallic ally that could bend and flex lessening the damages sustained in auto wrecks. At two in the morning Clint decided to call it a night and head to bed, the A.I would lock up. Clint showered and took care of his physical need to get off in the shower, then brushed his teeth before getting into bed.

He laid awake, thinking about the boy from the Bistro. Clint really hoped that Tony would use the money he'd left. Clint didn't leave it out of some sense of pity. He left it knowing the guy could use a little help. It was cold and only going to get colder and he really did need a coat and a bus pass. Clint didn't want the boy to land ill and really he just wanted to protect him. In that moment Clint Barton realized he was completely screwed. He was pinning after a 16 year old kid. Clint sighed and threw his arm over his eyes, Because he had never thought he'd be in a position like this. Clint was jostled from his thoughts when Coulson jumped up on the bed. The dog twirled around a few times, until he deemed himself comfortable and laid down at Clint's side where the man scratched behind his ears.

" I think I'm screwed Coulson" Clint said and the dog tilted his head up toward his owner's voice.

" I think I like a 16 year old kid, really like him. He's handsome and a sassy little shit that won't take my bullshit"

" He's ambitious too, you should see his course load" realizing his owner would probably talk for awhile. Coulson turned around so he could plop his head down on the man's chest. Barton smiled and patted his back.

" It's weird, he's 16 and I'm 29 Coulson. That's 13 years and I really shouldn't like him or want him like that….but I can't help it. What should I do?"

" I know boy, I'm asking a dog for advice on this. You chase your own ass" Clint smiled and scratched Coulson's side catching his thump spot and making the dog thrash his leg.

Eventually Clint fell asleep.

 

Tony dropped his weekly assignments off at the high school that allowed him to do correspondence. He'd been emancipated and considered legal 18 when he'd turned 16. They allowed it so he could continue to work and make rent. He then headed to the bus station and purchased a bus pass for the month, which allowed him unlimited city wide travel on both the buses and subways. They just called it a bus pass for some reason. Tony found he was very grateful to Clint Barton for such a ridiculous tip. Tony followed the suggestions of buying a coat it was just a simple navy blue pea coat. Then bought a pair of jeans, a pair of sweats, a hoodie as well as a package of warm socks. Then bought a good amount of groceries. Milk, Bread, Cheese, Eggs and lots of stuff that would keep like Pasta, Cans of soup and non-perishables. He splurged and bought a jar of nutella. Once he packed all his stuff away in his teeny sardine can kitchen. He headed to the Bistro for his shift at one. He was on until 7:00pm. He had a Calculus test on Friday and needed the time to study. Tony didn't really have any friends at the Bistro, but his boss did work around his academics.

Tony had a fairly good day, he'd made a few good tips and a little girl shyly handed him her finished colouring page and said she coloured it for him. He smiled and promised to hang it up on his fridge. Shy beamed a smile at him before scampering back to her parents. Steve Rogers came in around 5:00 and ordered enough food to feed an elephant. Tony wasn't sure where the man actually put all the food he ate, because he sure ate a lot. Tony assumed that Steve had business in this end of town, because of his signature Black Suit, Blue Shirt and Black Tie. Tony thought Steve was a new breed of mob boss. Where most mob bosses looked expensive, slicked hair and really just greasy. Steve Rogers looked rough in a kind of ruggedly handsome way. There was a thin scar the ran through his left eyebrow a souvenir from Afghanistan, there was a matching series of burns across his upper back and right arm. Tony had seen them in the gym. He knew they were from Afghanistan because he'd seen the purple heart. He was searching for a first aid kit in the gym and started snooping around the small back office. Steve kept the purple heart in a box thrown in a drawer. Steve kept his hair short on the sides and just long enough on the top to be teased into a fauxhawk with hard lines. To sum it up Steve Rogers looked dangerous. Tony had no delusions, he knew just how dangerous Steve could be if provoked. Tony made some small talk with the mob boss. Even though Tony wasn't waiting on him that night. 

Seven finally rolled around and Tony clocked out, as he was fixing to leave. Clint Barton came through the door. He looked different tonight. He was wearing dark blue jeans, that hugged in all the right places. Clint Barton was really a sight to behold in a tight fitting purple button down shirt and a black leather jacket. Clint took the same seat he'd taken the previous night.

" Tony" he called when he caught sight of the boy. Tony headed toward the coat hooks on the back wall where the staff kept their belongs. Clint smiled know the boy probably listened to his suggestions. 

" Good Evening Mr. Barton" Clint shuddered at the formal address. The only times he were ever called Mr. Barton where times of trouble in high school.

" Clint"

" Sure, OK Good Evening Clint" Tony said before he was bumped into by an older man. Clint had reached out to steady the kid so he didn't land across the table. 

" Um Thanks" Tony offered sheepishly.

" What was that?"

" I don't know" Tony said before noticing he now held a piece of paper in his hands that wasn't there before. Tony opened it and read the letter. Eyes darkening at the words on the page.

" What is it?" Clint asked concern flashing across his face, that didn't go unnoticed by Tony.

" It's Nothing, Er well it's not nothing but I can't tell you inside here anyways"

Clint looked around the Bistro and decided he'd just go to Taco Bell or something later.

" Come On" Clint said getting up and motioning the boy to follow. Which Tony did after grabbing his jacket.

Tony and Clint walked a few blocks to a small park, before Tony sat down on a bench and Clint copied his position. Clint noticed a few things, he was nothing if not observant. Tony was looking over his shoulder subtly and his eyes were just a little wild. 

" Tony are you alright?" Clint asked 

" Kind of, no, I don't really know." Tony said and Clint could see the naked honesty there.

" Whats wrong?" Tony took a deep breath and told Clint what was wrong.

" That, Man that bumped into me, I've never seen him before but I've heard of him. They call him the Winter Soldier. He's a ghost. The only person who really knows him, is Steve Rogers. I've seen him in the gym, well the back of him. Never his face one minute he's there the next he's gone. He, he left me a warning. Royce O'Riley is trying to strong hand Steve and take control. One of O'Riley's goons managed to clip Steve in the chest with two 9 mil bullets. Steve told me to stay away from the gym and to get out of my apartment. He's discovered my apartment is owned by a guy loyal to O'Riley. His man, this winter soldier removed all of my important belongings and has put them in a secure location. He says Royce doesn't know about me because I'm not in the family, but Steve still thinks I should keep my head ducked for a bit" Tony finished.

" Alright where is your stuff?" Clint said, standing and offering Tony his hand.

" Uhm I don't exactly know yet. He wrote GPS coordinates a square area actually." Tony said kind of sheepishly.

" Here give it" Clint said and keying the coordinates into his phone.

" I know where that is, let's go" Clint said steering the boy back to the bistro parking lot and into the passenger seat of his Dodge Viper.

" Where are we going?" Tony asked, after taking a brief minute to appreciate the fine car he was currently in.

" Greenwood Cemetery in Brooklyn" I have a pretty good idea of where your stuff probably got stashed based on the coordinates.

They arrived at the cemetery and Tony really just followed Clint. Clint headed for the Civil War Monument and found an envelope taped to the corner with a key to the caretakers shed, with instructions to destroy the key. Retrieving the bag Tony found his family photo album, his stack of pictures, his school books and his blanket and the teddy bear from his dad. Along with a few pairs of underwear, socks and a few changes of clothes. Tony was happy that he got all his sentimental albums and he could work with the clothes he was given.

The started driving back into the city, Clint noticed Tony was awfully quiet. Resting his head against the glass. Clint thought about it and realized the boy probably thought he'd have to go on the run and probably live in shelters until he could lay down more roots. Clint didn't like the idea at all and spoke up.

" Where are you going to go?"

" I'm really not sure Clint"

" You could stay at my place, I don't have a pallet bed but you could play video games or something" Clint counted Tony's small smile a win.

" Are you sure?"

" Yeah why not" Clint said

" How much do you want for rent"

" Nothing, it's not like I'm hurting for cash. But, I could go for the occasional home cooked meal if you were willing" Clint said. After all he'd lived on take out since 17.

" I can, I can do that. I'm not exactly great or a chef but I can cook." Tony said, puzzled at the look Clint was giving him.

Clint just couldn't, the kid was to damn cute and just a touch self-deprecating, he loved it.

" Tony, I can burn a pot of water. Compared to that…you're chef Boyardee." Tony laughed, really laughed and Clint vowed to do whatever it took to hear that sweet sound again and again.

Tony and Clint continued the drive, now toward Barton Tower. Both feeling like something delicate had changed in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks For reading more


	3. Tony's NightTerror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is faced with the demons of his past, his treatment at the hands of Obadiah Stane. Coulson hears his whimpers, and alerts Clint. Clint gives it all to comfort the distraught and frightened young man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You For contining to read this story. I love your comments and feed back.

Clint pulled the car into the custom elevator that would take it to Clint's private garage on the 69th floor. A good portion of Barton Enterprise was ran out of the building. Well the business administrative portion, Research and Development was offsite. Tony let out a high whistle at the collection of cars. There were two Audi R8s one in Purple, the next in white. There was a Black 67 Mustang GT in the corner, as well as Ford F-150 in Cobalt Blue, A red Ferrari was in the corner as well as a purple and black Ducati D-16.

" Wow!" Tony said  
" I know, I probably have to many cars"  
" Actually know, I've just never seen this much purple in one garage" Tony said and Clint chuckled. Purple had always been his thing.  
" I like purple, it's just you know me. It just clicks. Don't you have a colour that just works with you?" Clint asked.  
" Yeah, I do. I like Dark Red and Gold. "

Clint lead Tony into the elevator and up two floors to the Penthouse. Clint had a lot of space, the penthouse was as large as small mansion, bigger than a large house, yet smaller than a mansion. There were 5 bedrooms, one was made into a workout room, complete with monkey bars. Another was transformed into a library. One had been made into his office and of course there was a guest room and his bedroom.

The elevator opened on the floor, and they walked in. Clint could hear Coulson's claws dig into the hardwood like the dog has slipped rounding a corner as he came bounding to the door. Coulson stopped in front of them and eyed Tony calculatingly, while Tony internally fought against the fidgeting he was prone to. Coulson walked over and inspected this new person before bumping his head into the Tony's thigh searching out a friendly pat. Which Tony obliged. After a few minutes Coulson took off to play with that tantalizing toy his owner brought for him a week earlier. It had meaty treats and peanut butter inside.

" Well you've met Coulson."  
" I like him, he's not yappy and he's not a snarling beast." Tony shuddered remembering those horrid dogs Mr. Stane had.  
" He was a lost puppy, nobody ever claimed him. So I kept him. Named him Coulson for no real reason really. I'm fond of him myself. I'm pretty sure I just exasperate him though"  
" Here let me show you around."

Clint lead Tony down the hall and first pointed out the library. " I've got a good selection of fiction and non-fiction. However if you like that twilight shit just ask my A.I to order it". They continued on to the workout room, which Clint said Tony could use at anytime. Clint then pointed to his door " Thats me". Clint walked further down the hall with Tony at his heels, he showed the young man his office and chuckled at the boys reaction to finding a " really OLD GAMEBOY'. Clint shook his head, he'd had that game boy since he was probably five or six. He mostly used it as a paperweight these days. A little further down the hall Clint opened the door to the guestroom.

" This is where you can crash" Tony looked around the bed was huge! and the decor was very modern in a gloss black finish.  
" Thank You" Tony unpacked his meagre belongings into the dresser and spread his dino blanket on the bed.   
" I like your dinosaur blanket, it's pretty cool" Clint said and it was.  
" Thank my mom made it when I was a baby. She was a seamstress. My parents didn't really have much in the way of money so quite a lot of our stuff was homemade…And this is Rhodey" Tony said jiggling the teddy bear in his hand before setting him to perch on the windowsill.   
" Very nice"

Clint and Tony made some more small talk and were interrupted by Clint's stomach. Tony took great delight in the blush that lightly showed up on the man's cheeks.  
" Sorry, I kind of got interrupted by this kid during dinner" Tony laughed  
" Come on, I'll make some dinner"  
" Awesome!" they boy took off through the bedroom door trying to beat the other one to the kitchen.  
" Use whatever is there, I haven't grocery shopped in…awhile" Clint said sheepishly.  
" So help me, if all I find in here is a six pack and a carton of stale thai food Mr.Barton." Tony said as straight faced as he could.

Tony ended up finding enough for grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Which must of been good if the way Barton was shovelling it into his mouth were any indication.

" Tony this, this is great! I've never had this before. What is it?" Tony seriously wanted to facepalm.  
" Poor man's food apparently. It's grilled cheese Clinton."  
" Oh" Tony smiled to take some of the sting out of his last comment.  
" Try dipping it into your soup, it's pretty good"   
When they were finished with the food, Tony picked up their dishes and set about washing them.  
" I have a dishwasher Tony." Clint said and Tony just rolled his eyes and washed them anyways.  
" Thanks for dinner Tony, they're fresh towels in the linen closet in the bathroom and a ton of spare toothbrushes in the medicine cabinet"  
" Oh, Thank YOU."  
" If you need anything holler"  
" Alright, Goodnight Clint."  
" G'night"

Tony headed off to get himself ready for bed, while Clint headed to his office. Clint gathered the boy kept a pretty solid schedule to both get his school work done while, working full-time. Clint decided the boy needed to have more time focus on his academics and made note to discuss Tony switching to part-time hours that would allow him to at the very least attend regular classes in an actual school. Clint set about working through more emails and working on his project further.

Tony stripped his clothes and folded them neatly on the bathroom counter. He pulled out a towel and left it on the closed toilet seat after he'd brushed his teeth. He stepped into the shower and let out a pleasured moan at the amazing feeling that cascaded his body, this shower was amazing. Tony started a bit when Coulson stuck his head in the shower and tried to lap at the water in the shower. Tony chuckled before switch the water to he tap so the dog could have a good drink. Tony didn't think to close the bathroom door or even the bedroom door for that matter, so he wasn't surprised that dog at wandered in. Finished with his drink, Coulson shook his head to shake of the water droplets and gave a happy bark to Tony before leaving the bathroom. Coulson really was one of a kind Tony thought. Tony finished his shower, studied for a little while and then went to bed.

Clint had showered and was sitting in bed, reading Ender's Game on his iPad. While rubbing Coulson's tummy and occasionally getting smacked on the head by the dog's tail for his efforts. This went on for a good twenty minutes with Coulson rolling over to get his side tickled or pushing his head onto Clint's chest to see just what his human was reading. Coulson pulled his head ears perked listening to whatever was out of his owners hearing range. Clint picked up his hearing aids when the dog pawed at them before running out the door, nails scraping on the hallway flooring. Clint followed him and was able to pick up on the whimpering coming from the guest room where Tony was sleeping. The sight that met him, broke his heart.

Tony was huddled in on himself whimpering, while tossing and turning. His hair was matted with sweat and his body was covered in a sheen of sweat. Clint called his name but the young man wouldn't rouse, Clint put a hand on his shoulder to shake the boy awake but Tony let out a heart wrenching sob, curling into himself in an impossibly tight ball. Sobbing out the words " Don't ", " Stop", " You're hurting me", " Please, Stop your to big". Clint sucked in a sharp breath at the implications of what Tony's night terror were telling off the boys past. Clint saw blood red, he'd never been so angry in his 29 years of life. Coulson let out an ear piercing loud bark that had Tony shooting up in bed breathing heavily between sobs. Clint took his chance to scoot behind Tony and and wrap his arms around his trembling body pulling him back into his chest.

" Hey Tony, Tony listen to me" Clint whispered into the boys ear, loud enough to be heard but not spook.  
" Yeah there you go, thats it breath"  
" You're safe, I got you"  
" C-C-Clint" Tony sobbed.  
" Yes it's me Tony, You're ok, Just keep breathing for me big breaths." Clint continued to whisper nonsense while telling Tony he was safe, that he'd keep him safe. Tony's erratic breathing slowed down. Clint didn't even realize he was rubbing soothing circles over Tony's abdomen that had the boy melting into him. But he kept talking to him. At some point Coulson had jumped on to the bed to rest his head on on Tony's thigh. Tony took in the warmth at his back, the feel of Clint's five o'clock shadow rubbing against his cheek as the man kept talking. Tony's hand wandered to scratch Coulson behind the ear. Tony felt, safe. He couldn't really remember the last time he felt completely safe, but right here, right now he felt safe. Clint's arms where comforting and not suffocating. Tony tentatively turned his head and placed a chaste short kiss on Clint Barton's cheek.

" Can I stay with you tonight?" Tony got up courage and asked, maybe Clint could keep his demons at bay.  
" Alright, but just to sleep Anthony." Clint no matter how attractive he found the boy, would not be making any moves on bedding him. Not after what he'd deduced from tonight. If anything happened it would be on Tony's terms.  
" Come on then" Tony climbed out of the bed after Clint. They both chuckled when Coulson jumped out of bed, trotted over to the windowsill and stood up on his hind legs to grab Rhodey in his mouth, only to hop back onto the bed, dig himself under Tony's Dinosaur blanket and poke his head out from under the blanket and set Rhodey beside his head before laying down and yawning.

" Looks like Coulson has a new friend, he won't chew up your bear. He'll just slobber all over it" Clint said has they both padded down the hallway to Clint's room. Clint got in on the other side and let Tony, have the side he'd previously been sleeping on that was still warm, but Tony moved closer seeking out the comfort that Clint's body would offer. Clint let Tony cuddle up to his side and rest his head on. Tony was absently drawing random patterns on Clint's left pec, while the man's steady heartbeat lulled him to sleep. 

When Clint felt Tony go completely lax in his arm, he rubbed his right hand against the boy's back before pressing a soft kiss to the crown of his head and whispering. " Goodnight Darling Boy." Clint fell asleep not to long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You


	4. Clint Barton is Not a Morning Person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton is a morning person, Tony Cooks Breakfast. Clint calls in a favour for Irish Mob Boss: Steve Rogers.   
> After this chapter, you'll see more of the characters you know and love brought into the story. Expect to see Thor and Bruce next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work

Tony woke up feeling rested, more so than he'd felt in longer then he cared to remember. Because frankly, it had been to long. He almost started, when he did not recognize his surroundings. After all his dinky apartment was certainly a lot shittier than this. He quickly remembered the incidences of the previous night. Steve got shot, his run in with the winter soldier, Clint Barton.

'Clint!' Tony thought, fearing he'd woken the man with his nightmares. How could he have been so stupid, was all Tony could think. Tony knew he had nightmares, bad ones, every night. He should of refused Clint's offer to crash at his freakishly large crib. Tony knew he woke up some nights, screaming and begging for Obadiah to stop. Sometimes it were so bad all he could feel was the unwanted sound of skin slapping against his. The feeling of his throat being rammed by a dick far to big for his young throat to handle, an unwanted cock at that. Tony started to shake a bit, focusing on shaking off the memories. 

His dark thoughts and memories were derailed by a sharp squeak by his ear. Tony turned his head and faced a chipper Coulson happily chomping away on a rubber duck. It was then Tony realized the leg strewn across his own under the covers. Tony chuckled, Clint had rolled onto his stomach, had one hand hanging off the bed, the other arm bent so his hand was on his own head and his other leg bent at the knee. A genuine smile stretched across his face, when memories of last night came back to him. Clint's arms holding him, protecting him from his own demons. The millionaires voice softer than he'd heard before whispering in his ear, guiding him out of his own nightmare. Tony felt a pool of warmth in his stomach, he wasn't sure what it was exactly but it was a pleasant feeling.

Tony looked over at the clock, it was 6:00, he'd slept late. He usually woke up around 5:00 so he could finish more of his homework, study or generally just have a chance to breath. He gently rolled out from under Clint's leg and pulled the covers just up to the other man's armpits. Clint snuggled further into his pillow and made an adorable huff sound before settling down again. Tony walked out of the master bedroom with Coulson trailing at his heels. He took a moment to take in the view from the large floor to ceiling windows, The city looked beautiful from so high in the sky. Tony looked around for something to do, he really wasn't sure what he could and could not do in regards to Clint's place.

" Can I be of assistance Mr. Stark?" at the sound of the voice, Tony looked around to see who was talking.  
" Huh?"  
" How eloquent Mr. Stark" it said again, Tony thought whoever was talking, was kind of snarky.  
" Tony"  
" Very well, now can I be of assistance?"  
" Can you tell me where you are, I can't see you." Tony called out  
" No, you can not. I am the artificial intelligence that runs sir's tower"  
" Oh, can I call you Jarvis?. I'm going to call you Jarvis, Do you mind? of course you don't. So, Jarvis what does Clint like for breakfast?"  
" Sir doesn't eat breakfast, He often forgets meals and when it's been brought to his attention, he lives on various take out specials." Jarvis replied and Tony winced, making note to change that.  
" Thank you Jarvis, I'll figure something out"  
" Very well young sir"  
" Hey Jarvis?"  
" Yes?"  
" You're sentient aren't you?"  
" I am a learning A.I young sir"  
" Awesome" Tony said before calling Coulson.

Tony decided on eggs, hash browns, toast and bacon. Tony felt Coulson smack a big paw at his leg. The dog licked his chops when Tony looked down at him.

" Hold on Coulson, I made you something to eat to. I just got to finish the last bit." Tony said as he scratched behind the dog's ear.

While Tony fried the bacon, he cut up some fruits. He tossed Coulson a piece of skinned apple. Which the dog apparently enjoyed as he opened his mouth for another piece. Tony obliged before cutting a few more slices to give to him later. As he prepped breakfast, Jarvis told him where to find anything he needed it. Tony found he rather liked the sometimes snarky A.I. Tony was so into what he was doing he didn't notice Clint.

Clint started to wake up, he wasn't sure what he was smelling just yet, he just knew it smelt great. Clint groaned when he realized it was only 6:45 in the morning. He usually slept until ten, unless he worked through the night and just didn't sleep. The billionaire rolled out of bed and trudged in the general direction of the kitchen. Clint was exhausted, he went in and out of sleep most of the night. He kept thinking about Tony's nightmare and the knowledge that he'd been raped as a mere child. It disgusted Clint, that somebody could do something so violent and damaging to a child. Clint finally let himself drop into a deep sleep around 4:45AM after it was clear Tony would sleep find the rest of the night.

Clint still had the nights thoughts on his mind as he entered the kitchen, he found himself so thankful that Tony was such a strong person, that he didn't become a teen suicide statistic. He was happy that, that his Darling Boy, was there in the kitchen. He was alive. Clint wasn't entirely sure when he'd started thinking of Tony as "HIS" he'd only known the guy for two and a half days, yet there was something there, something that was right. With these thoughts rolling and roaring through his head, Clint hugged the young man from behind. It wasn't conscious, he just did. He felt Tony stiffen for a brief second, he was about to let go, but the boy just relaxed into the hold and continued to transfer bacon from a pan onto a plate. He rested his chin on the boy's shoulder and watched him stir what appeared to be oatmeal. Clint was somewhere between alertness and dozing off.

Tony reached up and ran his fingers through the short strands of Clint's hair. Tony found he didn't mind the man's close presence. He didn't even mind that Clint was holding him so close. He could feel the billionaires morning erection pressing against the top part of his left ass cheek, yet it did not bother him. There was nothing sexual behind the embrace, and Tony could feel it. It was a safe hold and Tony was oddly comforted by that. Because the old man, wasn't trying to rub up against him or bend him over the counter. Clint Barton was there being a cuddle monkey. Tony thought, his parents would of loved Clint. Though his mom would of given the older man a proper spanking for not taking better care of himself.

" Jarvis can you play some music?"  
" Any preference young sir?"  
" Usually I like AC/DC but could play some soft rock instead"  
" Indeed, enjoy your breakfast young sir"  
" Thank You Jarvis"

Tony handed Clint, Coulson's bowl of food and facepalmed when the older man stuck a spoon in it to eat it.  
" That's for Coulson"  
" Oh" Clint said as he put the bowl of thick oatmeal and apple slices on Coulson's placemat. The anxious dog nearly toppling him over to get to his food. Clint went to the kitchen table and put his head down, it was way to early for this.

Tony chucked as he passed by Clint with the plate of toast, and the jam, peanut butter and butter jars on another plate. On his way back to the kitchen for the pitcher of chocolate milk and two glasses, he checked on Coulson…happy to see the dog was devouring his food, Tony went to get the rest of their breakfast things before seating himself at the table.

They ate in companionable silence for awhile.  
" You're really not a morning person are you Clint"  
" Hell no, I usually sleep till ten and if I have to be up….expresso is my friend" Clint said  
" Well your friend is chocolate milk today" Tony said  
" Tony?"  
" Yeah, Clint?"  
" Why Jarvis?"  
" Everybody, even an A.I needs a name. So he's Jarvis"  
" I like it" Clint said and he really did. He'd never thought the A.I needed a name and now it just seemed so right.

Clint let out a jaw breaking yawn and his cheeks coloured a nice shade of pink. Tony noticed the older man had been tired through most of breakfast.  
" Why don't you lay down?"  
" Yeah, think I will, Sit with me?"  
" Sure"

Together they chilled on the coach, Tony was reading an ebook on Clint's iPad his mind wondering off to think about Steve. The older man's feet where rested in his lap. Clint was resting with his head on throw pillow propped up on the armrest. 

" Tony, I called in a favour. Steve has was airlifted out of New York Methodist to a secret medical facility under Barton Enterprise control. He won't be killed in his sleep by O'Riley or his goons. He came out of surgery alright, just thought you should know" Clint said and smiled at Tony's shocked sincere smile.

" Thank You"

" Maybe I misjudged him. It's hypocritical of me. I hate being judged at face value. Maybe in a few days, we can fly out and visit."

" That would be…awesome, never been on a plane before"

" You'll love it"

Tony waited for Clint to fall asleep, again before grabbing one of Coulson's toys and calling the dog over so they could play fetch on the empty space between Clint's lab and private garage. Tony for the first time, felt like he could grow to call a place home once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for commenting and reading.


	5. Late Night Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Tony can't sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it' s been a min since I've updated. Blame Blakefancier! Got stuck in a howard stark/ steve rogers series and it was like falling down a rabbit hole.
> 
> I would like to thank you all for reading and continuing to read this story. I enjoy your comments and feed back. 
> 
> Some Sexiness ensues in this chapter.

Tony and Clint had fallen into a routine over the next week. Tony now woke up around 6:45 so he could start making breakfast at 7:00. They'd both eat at 7:30. At 8:30 on the nose Tony started in on his school work. Clint would either work from home or go into the office by 9:00. They'd have dinner at 7:00 PM. Clint had cornered him and told him he needed to attend regular classes, but Tony had refused. The local high schools would only allow him a minimum of four subjects per semester and Tony felt as though he required more. They'd come to a compromise. Tony had to leave his waiting gig at the bistro, and effectively become a home school student. He found he rather enjoyed this arrangement. They'd even gone to visit Steve, The mob boss was making a swift recovery.

If Tony were honest, he was comfortable. The last time he remembered being truly comfortable was when his parents were alive. He felt, safe. He often had nightmares and for the first time they weren't the elephant in the room. Clint didn't mind them and told Tony if he needed to, he could always talk about them with the billionaire. He also wasn't hungry most of the day, Clint now kept the kitchen well stocked and Tony had free range, because it was apparently his Kitchen. The only thing the billionaire could do was brew coffee.

It was the middle of the night, Tony couldn't sleep. He'd been trying the past three hours. He got out of bed and headed for the gym, hoping a session on the elliptical would tire him out. He chuckled when he passed Coulson, the dog was sound asleep with Rhodey tucked between his paws. That dog was oddly the most intelligently weird animal Tony had ever met. Tony opened the gym and his mouth went dry.

Clint was working on the rings, he'd had installed three days ago. He was only wearing a pair of tight fitting boxer briefs. Sweat glistened under the lighting from overhead. Tony leaned against the doorframe and watched, Clint Barton was beautiful. Tony enjoyed the of muscles when Clint lowered into an iron cross every muscle in his back and arms popped out. Tony could feel himself growing hard. He continued to watch until Clint swung on the rings enough to pop off and do a backflip.

Tony almost clapped, it really was impressive. He wasn't sure why, but he really wanted to touch Clint, so he quietly crept over to the older man before touching his firm shoulder.

" Tony you're up, Everything alright?" and wasn't he precious, always worrying about him.  
" Yeah fine" Tony said before putting a hand square on Clint's pec and palming his nipple causing a small shudder.  
" Tony what, What are you doing?" Clint asked  
" Please" Tony said, looking straight into Clint's eyes, arousal painted on his face and needed blazed in his eyes and Clint swallowed and nodded his head.

Tony continued to softly stroke and pull the older man's nipples. He'd gently knead the muscles of his chest and along his flanks. Tony paused only to strip of his own shirt.  
" Touch Me" he asked, almost ordered and the older man began to caress his shoulders and along his flanks.   
Tony pulled Clint's head down a bit to meet his lips, he moaned when Clint opened his mouth to coax Tony's tongue into his. Tony's hands wandered under the band of Clint's underwear only for Clint to break the kiss and pull away. 

Tony looked at Clint the hurt evident in his eyes, cutting through the younger man's arousal. Clint sighed and grabbed the kid's arms before he could pull away entirely.

" Oh Tony, I want this…just as much as you" Clint said  
" Then why stop me? Because I'm just some stupid kid!" Tony bit back, hurt still colouring his voice and Clint closed his eyes.  
" That's not it Tony, you're a brilliant young man, but all of this, Tony you aren't ready for it. You can say what you want, but I know you're not"  
" You don't know that, you don't know me!" Tony started to yell  
" Tony, Tony look at me…you look right into my eyes and you listen." Clint paused until Tony nodded.  
" I'm not trying to force you away, not even close. Tony if this is what you want, this thing between you and me, that's alright. If you were just curious, thats alright too….I won't be mad Tony. If you don't want this at all…it's ok to." Clint said, honesty showing in his eyes. Even though he kind of already loved the kid.  
" I do want this Clint, uh between you and me. I want it, I have never been this comfortable with somebody who wasn't my mom or my dad. Please Clint" Tony said a hopeful twinkle in his eye.   
" Alright, it's ok Tony…I'd like this too but we are not jumping into this. We're doing this right. Right now, if you want to snuggle on the sofa and watch movies together. If you want to share a banana split for lunch, sit outside on the penthouse balcony and make out thats fine to. But Tony we will not be jumping into sex like it's a diving pool alright." Clint said with a look.  
" I, I can do that Clint." Tony said before standing on his tip toes to softly put a kiss on Clint's forehead.

" You want to snuggle up in my bed and get some sleep Tony?"  
" I'd really like that." Tony said a blush colouring his cheeks. 

Together they walked out of the gym. Clint's arm around Tony's shoulder and Tony's around his waist. Tony crawled into bed while Clint grabbed a fast shower and came out in blue superman pyjamas. Clint crawled into bed and laid on his back and Tony draped himself over the older man's chest and looked into his eyes.

" You have beautiful eyes Clint" Tony said a bashful smile on his face.  
" And you have adorable ears, Tony" Clint said leaning up to lightly nip and earlobe making Tony giggle. 

They shared a few affectionate kisses before Tony snuggled into Clint's chest and was lulled to sleep by the older man's heart beat.

Clint smiled, he was happy…now he just had to figure out how dating actually worked. He'd seen movies put he had no grounds of experience he kind of usually just seduced people into his bed. Clint kissed Tony's forehead before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks So much for reading. I hope you a comment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
